Adam DeVine
| image = | caption = DeVine at the 2013 San Diego Comic-Con. | birth_place = Waterloo, Iowa, U.S. | occupation = *Actor *voice actor *comedian *singer *screenwriter *producer | years_active = 2006–present }}Adam Patrick DeVine (born November 7, 1983) is an American actor, voice actor, comedian, singer, screenwriter and producer. He is a star and co-creator of the Comedy Central series Workaholics, as well as Adam DeVine's House Party. He plays the role of Bumper in the musical films Pitch Perfect and Pitch Perfect 2 and Andy in the sitcom Modern Family. His other roles include Neighbors, The Intern, The Final Girls, Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates, Game Over, Man! and When We First Met. He has voiced characters in films including Ice Age: Collision Course and The Lego Batman Movie. DeVine has voiced characters on animated series Uncle Grandpa and Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero. Career In 2006, DeVine and friends Blake Anderson, Anders Holm, and Kyle Newacheck formed the sketch-comedy group Mail Order Comedy. Although they toured together live, the group found greater success on websites such as Myspace and YouTube. The G4 series Attack of the Show! featured "Wizards Never Die", a music video by Mail Order Comedy (as The Wizards), in April 2008. Comedy Central's original series Workaholics premiered on April 6, 2011, and stars DeVine, Anderson, and Holm and co-stars Newacheck, all of whom also serve as series creators and executive producers. DeVine had small roles in Mama's Boy (2007) and National Lampoon's 301: The Legend of Awesomest Maximus (2009). He had a recurring role on the television series Samantha Who?. He also appeared on an episode of the Fox show Traffic Light (2011). In season 4 of Community (2013), he played a small role as William Winger, Jr., Jeff's half-brother. In the first episode of Arrested Development s fourth season, he played an airport ticket attendant alongside his Workaholics co-stars. He co-starred as Bumper Allen in the 2012 musical comedy film Pitch Perfect. For this performance, he won a Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Villain and earned one nomination for Choice Movie Breakout. He reprised the role of Bumper in the film's sequel Pitch Perfect 2 (2015). DeVine has appeared in the SimCity video game trailers as The Mayor. DeVine is the voice artist for the character Pizza Steve in the Cartoon Network animated series Uncle Grandpa, which premiered on September 2, 2013. He stars in his own Comedy Central series, Adam DeVine's House Party, which debuted in October 2013. He also appears in a recurring role in seasons 5, 6 and 7 of the ABC network sitcom Modern Family as Andy, the Pritchett family's nanny. In 2016, he starred alongside Zac Efron, playing brothers, in the comedy film Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates. DeVine also made a cameo appearance in the video for the 2016 Blink-182 song "She's Out of Her Mind". In 2018, DeVine played the lead, Noah Ashby, in the romantic comedy When We First Met, which he also co-wrote. His co-stars include Alexandra Daddario, Shelley Hennig and Robbie Amell. Also that year, Devine, Anderson, and Holm starred in the film Game Over, Man!, with Newacheck directing and Newacheck and Seth Rogen among its producers. On November 2, 2016, DeVine was cast as the lead of Walt Disney Pictures family-film Magic Camp, alongside Jeffrey Tambor and Gillian Jacobs. DeVine plays Andy Tuckerman, a failed magician who goes back to the camp of his youth to mentor a rag-tag bunch of magicians. Principal photography began in December, 2016 around Los Angeles. In 2019, DeVine starred alongside Rebel Wilson and Liam Hemsworth in the romantic comedy/parody Isn't It Romantic. The film marked the fourth time that DeVine and Wilson have played love interests, after Workaholics, Pitch Perfect and Pitch Perfect 2. On August 18, 2019 Devine debuted as Kelvin Gemstone in the HBO comedy television series The Righteous Gemstones alongside John Goodman, Danny McBride, and Edi Patterson. Created by McBride, the series follows a world-famous yet dysfunctional family of televangelists. In September 2019, HBO renewed the series for a second season. Filmography Film Television References Category:American actors Category:1983 births Category:1980s births Category:November births